Alice
by Inuyasha'sChic
Summary: My own twisted take on Alice. A quick peak into the modern day Underland.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick little thing that popped into my head**

**Warnings: Drug use if you squint**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Alice in Underland**

_By: InuyashasChic_

There is a orphanage seeped in darkness, it has another name but most just call it Underland. This is where I live. A cross between hell and that hard place the rock is always talking about. I'm not an orphan per se; I like Underland better than the world waiting outside its doors.

My mother dropped me off whenever ago, because Father died and I have _issues_. Nightmares of strange places that didn't exist. She wanted me to marry a stiff to keep the money in the upper class, and for that I had to be normal. I didn't get _better_, so she sent me here.

Most days I can't tell if Underland's part of my imagination or if it's all real. It's like the nightmares but everything is different, it's hard to explain. The orphanage seems to exist somewhere outside of liner time.

All the windows are boarded to discourage suicide. The only way to tell the time is to take a peak at Mr. Rabbit's pocket watch and even than you can't be sure. Besides chasing after him is not advised, you run out of breath and then he disappears on some errand for Miss. Heart. Some call her warden but Miss. Heart will always be Quinie to me. She remained me of the Rat Terrier I had before I was exiled to Underland. Vicious, loud, and horribly dim, she was easy to evade if you stayed out of trouble. Unfortunately for me trouble liked to hang around and make life difficult.

For example, a few minutes ago I fell down a hole, concealed by a ratty old rug, while taking a stroll through the forbidden drawing room. Why it's forbidden I will never know, it's not particularly dangerous except for the gaping hole in the floor.

I landed on my arse and decided to take a looked around. I must be awake or a sleep. Whichever. I had never seen a room like this in Underland before. The room I landed in was made almost entirely of doors. I tried all of the knobs, twice. They where all locked.

In the center of the room a little Victorian table sat a bottle with the label ripped off. Someone had scrawled 'Drink Me' all over it in orange sharpie. I took a drink, I was a pit parched, there's nothing better to do until someone sees fit to let me out. Immediately my perspective changed. The bottle was filled with Monster. I felt like I was shrinking, the muted colors of the room spun and than I saw it. A giant key nestled beside a hostess cupcake with icing that spelled out 'Eat Me'.

Now I know why Quinie Heart never let her special cases have sugar or caffeine. I ate some of the cake and felt huge, as if the rooms cracked ceiling was closing in. I drank more Monster and shrank again. It tasted less like bleach and more like fizzy blue berry flavored tinfoil the second time around. It went on like that for a while, big, small, big, small, until I finally remember to grab the key. I wanted to go somewhere that picked a size and stuck to it.

I tried all the doors again. I key fit the smallest one. I tried to force my body threw the small opening with no luck. I sat back and drank a few sips of Monster and tried again. I slipped threw easily and wondered briefly why throughout that whole ordeal I had the strangest sensation of déjà vu.

Out in the hall Cheshire as waiting for me, he smiled and I couldn't help but wonder how he found me. Than I stop wondering because he was always just around the corner.

"You always seem to find trouble, Alice."

I shrugged, and he grinned. Cheshire wasn't exactly a friend but he was always good for a bit of a chat.

"Miss. Heart is in the back garden again. You best distract her from the roses."

Alice took off down the hallway. For some reason Quinie had a deep hate for white roses while Alice had grown rather fond. It was best to distract her before she ripped the garden apart in a fit of rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been awhile but I decided to explore more of Underland.**

**Warnings: A bit of abuse if you turn your head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Alice in Underland**

_By: InuyashasChic_

"Who planted these here? I'll have their head…" Miss. Heart screamed clutching a plastic flamingo in her hand.

"I'm quite sure the gardener needs his head Miss. Heart," Alice said, as she emerged from the bushes. The door to the garden was always in the most inconvenient places.

"You not allowed here…"

"I only came to tell you..." Alice thought hard for a moment, "The cook made some biscuits just for you."

"The ones with the chocolate?" Quinie asked hopefully.

Alice nodded. She didn't think they had any chocolate in Underland. Hatter had an allergy.

"Be a dear and get rid of these horrid flowers. White is an awful color…"

Before Alice could protest Miss. Heart had gone, disappearing behind some hedges.

What to do, what to do? She sat down and rummaged around in her pocket for a bit of inspiration. She found the most interesting thing amongst the pocket fluff. This time she found a few markers. Maybe a new color scheme would sooth Quinie's temper. A rose of any color smelled a bit like old dish water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: None this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Alice in Underland**

_By: Inuyasha'sChic_

Alice sat back on her haunches and examined the ink on her hands. Of all the color's she liked purple the best. Anybody with good imagination dreamed in purple with a dash of blue of flavor.

"What did you do to the garden?" a high voice moaned from the hedges.

"I changed the colors." Alice said gathering her supplies. Talking hedges could not be so uncommon as to make a fuss. If they started to dance, she would make sure to get it on film. It's not everyday plant life decided to dance amongst witnesses.

"Oh how could you," The voice came again. The hedge started to move violently. Alice wondered where she'd put her camera when three girls emerged from the hedge.

"Hello Daisy, Daisee, Daysi…the hedges can't talk after all"

"Who would put a hedge in front of the door," they whined, straightening their dresses and hair.

"I suppose it's to keep us out." Alice looked the girls over again, they all looked rather like flowers, dresses in bubble skirts and chiffon blouses.

"Oh Alice what have you done?" They cried again sweeping in circles. The rose bushes had been painted in blues and yellow with a bit of purple and orange.

Alice blinked. Hadn't she told them she had changed the colors? Maybe they had forgotten. It was a common problem in Underland. One the first day Alice lost the entrance hall and has not found it since.

"We can't have tea with so much color, our outfits clash horribly."

Alice climbed to her feet. The Daisy's confused her. They all dresses alike and looked alike. She feared if she stayed around them too long she would become Daisie. Alice did not think she would like being anyone but Alice.

Back inside the manor it was a dark as ever. Alice wondered around for a bit before settling in the library. Cheshire climbed down from the shelves as she stacked books around her chair.

"Hello Cheshire, care to join me?"

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked circling her chair.

"Books make you smarter. If I sit near they may be a bit of the smarts will rub off on me."

Chesire finger a copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, "I'm they have to be open for that. How else will you see the words?"

Alice had never liked reading. Her sister used to read to her about droll things like mathematics and etiquette. She would much rather look at picture of lightning storms. A beautiful moment frozen in time.

"Do you leave a bit of yourself behind in pictures?" she asked aloud to the empty room.

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble with Alice this time. I want her personality to flow from chapter to chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: It's a bit different from the last one. Alice in only watching this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Alice in Underland**

"Do you leave a bit of yourself behind in pictures?" she asked aloud to the empty room.

"Meeting in the Sunroom," Mr. Two shouted before dashing off again.

Alice watched him go with a frown. What did pictures have to do with meetings? She stood up. It was best to go see what all the fuss was about before it ambushed her in a quiet moment. Everyone assembled in the sunroom, it was a wonder it was not called a dark room. It was awfully dim with all the windows covered. Alice took her place next to Cheshire on an old Chesterfield with its stuffing poking out in places.

Miss. Heart strode in followed by Mr. Five and Mr. Seven. They had a girl held between them. Mr. Five and Mr. Seven hardly ever left the study, unless there was trouble brewing of course.

"This is Miss. March Hare, she will be staying with us for a while," Quinne said, her voice cutting through all the whispers and speculation.

March was seated at a table facing all the other orphans. Her face was very pretty and terribly blank. Cheshire's grin starched impossibly wider and he leaned forward in anticipation. Alice felt trouble creep into the room.

"Now who would like some tea?" Quinne asked, as she lowered herself onto the huge chair she forbade everyone else from using. It was done up in a rather tacky gold color, a play on a throne of old.

Mr. Two and Mr. Rabbit showed up with the tea tray. No sugar or cream, anything too rich drove the orphans into hysterics. The Daisy's and Hatter all held their cups daintily, pinkies out. Cheshire refused the drink and Alice clutched her mug with both hands. March was served next and something quite odd happened, her hands began to shake causing tea to slosh all over the carpet. Alice was vaguely grateful it was only lukewarm, the thought fled as Miss. March's face splintered into something quite frightening. Her mouth was quite wide, showing rows of jagged teeth, and a noise burst out of her throat. A manic laughter unlike anything Alice had ever heard. All the orphans let out a collective gasp as March hurled her tea mug at Miss. Heart's head.

Quinie turned a brilliant shade of Fuchsia as blood and tea ran down her face. The gash across her forehead was small but she screamed as if she had been gutted.

"I want that mongrel locked away. She'll never see daylight again," she moaned, "I could bleed to death right here. My head…my beautiful head."

Alice barely stopped herself from saying they saw very little daylight in Underland anyway. When Mr. Five and Mr. Seven were dragging her from the room, March stopped struggling for a moment. She turned to look at Alice and said in a deceptively normal voice, "I would like some more tea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Not much to say. Alice is a bit confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Alice in Underland**

The Daisy's were all sobbing into handkerchiefs acting as if their world had ended. Quinnie moaned and wailed as Mr. Two patched up her head. Alice kept her mouth firmly shut. It wouldn't do if something slipped out. Cheshire had no such problems as he slank closer to Miss. Hart.

"That will scar you know," he said, you could hear his grin even though is face was solemn.

"Nothing a hat won't cover," Hatter added hastily as color rose in her cheeks.

Mr. Rabbit found his backbone and ushered them all out. March was nowhere to be seen, Alice wondered if she too would be lost in Underland.

"That was hardly worth the bother," Cheshire muttered as the others filed away. He seemed to have lost his hard won amusement.

"I'm sure you will find something else to take your attention."

Then Cheshire was gone to and Alice tired to think of a new adventure to keep her mind of March Hare.

"The cook might part with some tarts." Hatter sing songed from just to her left.

Alice jumped. She had been alone a moment ago. Oh well things like that were bound to happen if she kept sleeping while standing.

The cook did indeed have tarts, the blackberry sort with a little suger on top.

"Those are the wardens tarts." The cook muttered before they got close enough to touch.

"Ah kind sir," The Hatter started removing his hat. A bowler today, "Could you not share a tart with us poor children. We would be ever so grateful."

Alice watch the spectacle from a stool. She really didn't want a tart. Hatters speech was becoming increasingly hectic and Alice was sure she aught to stop him. He did work himself into terrible rages.

"The Daisy's could use new hats. Their old ones no longer match the garden."

That stopped him mid sentence and he was off. Alice sighed, she was bored again. Never a good sign in a place like Underland.


End file.
